Gas fuel appliances include tubing connecting systems to enable fluid flow from a fluid source to an apparatus such as a burner. In some instances, the tubing connecting system connects first and second tubes for fluid communication. In other instances, the tubing connecting system is provided as a valve and includes a fluid regulating device to regulate fluid flow between first and second tubes.
In some saddle valve applications, the tubing connecting system can have an undesirable rocking movement between the tube and the fluid regulating device, usually as a result of an operator manipulating the fluid regulating device. While it may not be unsafe, movement of the tubing connecting system is undesired as it negatively impacts product appearance and a consumer's impression of quality.
Although there are known tubing connecting systems that are designed to obviate this problem, they retain certain disadvantages. For example, a bolt-through design includes a tube having parallel flats formed on opposite sides thereof. A coupling body rests on an upper flat and includes a port that is received a distance into the tube through an upper aperture. A fastener extends through the tube and is in threaded engagement with the coupling body. The fastener is tightened to secure the body to the tube to inhibit relative movement between the body and tube. Although this design inhibits relative movement between the body and tube, it requires additional components, manufacturing processes and assembly, all of which increase cost and manufacturing complexity.
The present invention concerns a tubing connecting system comprising a tube having a flat portion with an aperture therethrough and a coupling body having a planar surface surrounding a port and configured to engage the flat portion of the tube with the port in fluid communication with the aperture. A simple strap is affixed at both ends to the coupling body and is configured to engage the tube and hold the coupling body in place on the flat to provide a fluid seal therebetween.
In one feature, the strap includes a first aperture receiving a retention feature of the coupling body to secure the coupling body in place on the flat.
In another feature, the tubing connecting system further includes a fastener that is received through a second aperture of the strap. The fastener is operable to regulate an engagement force between the coupling body and the flat.
In another feature, the strap includes a single-piece, curved, rigid body.
In another feature, the tubing connecting system further includes a valve assembly for controlling fluid flow through the system.
In another feature, the tubing connecting system further includes an elastomeric seal that seals an interface between the planar surface and the flat.
In still other features, the port extends a distance into the tube through the aperture of the tube. The port includes a first profile that mates with a second profile of the aperture of the tube to inhibit relative rotation between the coupling body and the tube.
In yet another feature, the coupling body has a second having an exterior threaded surface.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention as defined by the claims.